The present invention is directed to a device for piling up successive layers of batches of blanks, such as batches of cardboard box blanks, on a support surface formed by a pallet, a base plate or a loading support.
There are already numerous devices called palletizers which automatically pile up various elements on pallets. Generally, the elements to be piled up, which elements are taken separately or by batches, are quite heavy and have a rectangular shape. These devices generally work quite well. However, for building up a pile of thin blanks or cardboard sheets, which are delivered as batches a few inches high or more at an end of the processing machine, these devices are inadequate and of almost no use.
The batches of blanks or sheets, which are delivered to palletizing stations, are generally not tied up and thus these batches make an automatic and accurate piling-up of the blanks very difficult and almost impossible with the palletizing equipment which is presently known. Each time a new layer is laid on the previous unsteady layer, the blanks are always subject to a risk of either slipping or falling over.